User talk:Chuckmoney
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the W4R-D3N page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 01:44, 10 November 2012 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Storm Hi, I appreciate your contributions but try to avoid using subjective and "epic" phrases on your edits. The storms is by no means a weapon that can "turn Storm into a genuine nightmare for hostiles". (and same goes for the Thunderball). It's implied that Gaige makes good use of shock weapons whatever they are, so try to be more objective. I've replaced your text with: Like with all shock weapons, Gaige has the capacity to put this weapon to a greater use with her Little Big Trouble skill tree. Many contributors like to write grandiose things about the weapons they like, but that doesn't help readers to see the real pros and cons of each weapon. Regards GryphusR (talk) 14:27, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I'll refrain from using such language in the future, though I would like to make a response to this: This is not opinion. Storm, in Guage's hands, can do 40% more single-target damage than Volcano on Maya (EVEN if Maya is using the +fire damage class mod, though the Lenegdary Siren mod with Flicker would buff it more anyway) and the AOE from Storm affects an area almost twice as wide. In fact, Storm has the widest AoE of any weapon Sniper Rifle other than Pimpernel in the game. In addition, Storm has an advantage over Pimpernel in that it doesn't require that one of the (in the case of Pimpernel, 5 total) orbs hit a target to trigger the AoE damage - simply being within the radius triggers the damage automatically on ALL targets. Against clusters of varkids, spiderants, etc. the fact that Storm isn't limited to 5 targets is invaluable. Lastly, Storm is a Shock weapon. The fact is, other than Shock Nomads and Shock Skaags, which are both very rare, there are very few hostiles in the game that have Shock resistance. By comparison, Caustic Goliaths and Flame Nomads are fairly common. Frostburn Canyon is a nightmare to survive using only an equally-leveled Volcano or Hellfire. The strength of Shock weapons in general, and of Storm specifically, is its utility - it can hit 95% or more of the enemies in the game for full damage and basically ignore shields outright. That's a powerful gun no matter how you parse it. So...no, Storm is a better weapon than practically every other sniper rifle in the game in Guage's hands. It isn't opinion. It's fact. That said, I'll leave the article alone. I have no intention of starting an edit war. Hopefully readers will view the edit history and see what I wrote anyway, as it is true. Chuckmoney (talk) 20:08, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, it's a fact, but a fact under special circumstances. Like you say, you are considering a single build (Gaige with 2tree) to evaluate the power of Storm. The idea is to give objective information applicable to any character. For example, if you unequip your class mods and reset your skillpoints the Storm isn't specially powerful when compared with weapons of similar category. I am not saying that it's a bad weapon by any means. :I could also categorize as a fact that Zero with One-shot sniper classmod and full build on the sniper tree can OHKO most foes with a Cobra, but that would be considering again only one of the posible scenarios. Regards GryphusR (talk) 20:28, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :It's not information for every class, it's information for anybody. What he added about Gaige is fine, this isn't the only article with information like that. Having information specialized for Gaige doesn't make the article any worse. CrackLawliet (talk) 20:31, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I didn't remove the information, just made it more neutral: http://borderlands.wikia.com/index.php?title=Storm_%28sniper_rifle%29&diff=312685&oldid=312641 GryphusR (talk) 20:49, April 22, 2013 (UTC)